the_realm_of_feyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eras of Civilization.
The First Era of Dragons. Approximately five hundred thousand years ago, the first dragons began writing down their tales and experiences on stone tablets. These ancient tablets hold the oldest written words of Fey and thus mark the beginning of civilization on Fey. There has been some contention though as those belonging to the Undercroft say that the Trolls were the first, but recent archeological evidence says that they are roughly of the same age. The Oldest story of the Dragons is that of the great hero and first king Milofornaav. A fire dragon who defeats The Dracolich. He united the warring tribes of the six dragon kingdoms and turned them into the Great Dragon Empire. A Naav has ruled over the Dragon Empire for these past 500,000 years. The Second Era of Fairies. The second great civilization to come forward was that of the Fairies. The Second era was marked off by the rise of the Fairies and the abolition of all those not fairy. While they did banish the Elves and gnomes, several races decided to just live under their rule. These included the seven tribes of Centaurs, and the Ten Clans of the Naga. The Era ended when the Fairies and Dragons went to war. The Third Era of War. This Era begins with the Dragon Fairy war. A war that took place all over the world. In each of the dragon kingdoms and the Fairy kingdom. Finally it was settled when the seven gods of old awoke and stopped them. They still exist in a perpetual armistice but their great war is over. During this time the other civilizations of Fey arose, the Republic of Sylvan arose from the lost caravans of Elves that fled the fairy dictators. The Grand Duchy of Gnometerra established itself along the eastern coast of the continent of Dwarblin, the Commonwealth of Dwarvenia along the western coast, and nestled in the middle of it was the Kingdom of Doomagor. Also during this time an ancient evil arose and made himself known. Using up all the power of the Adamasi Fields, and turning them into the Deadlands, the kingdom of Doomagor went to war with the undead armies of the Deadking. It is often theorized that this evil was the Dracolich reborn in a new form. The goblins of Doomagor held back the armies and eventually defeated him with the sword of scales, the sword used to defeat the Dracolich. The defeat of the Deadking marked the end of the Third Era. The Fourth Era of Earth. This Era was marked by the discovery of a new world beyond this universe. A world without magic, and a world of only one race, the race of humans. The dragons went there and discovered a way to enslave the humans. Belfornaav, the crowned prince of the dragons defeated his father in combat and freed the humans. He then went on to start the great dragon civil war. This decimated the planet of Fey and destroyed the dragons. This era was ended when Belfornaav and his wife Bethasdaa, an ice dragon, left Fey for Earth with a small band of their dragon allies. The race of dragons were no more on Fey. The Fifth Era. Present. The fifth Era is now. When Fey has returned to it's old glory, minus the dragons, for now. There are rumblings among the old dragon kingdoms that there are new eggs being found. Category:History